The Spoopy Adventure Thingy
Hello there, I am *insert spoopy name here* and today, I want to tell about a hyper-realistic experience I had with a random game called: "The Spoopy Adventure Thingy" Alright, let's get to the plot because I'm a hecking idiot. Anyways, once day I was default dancing my way down the streets and some people gave me weird looks at hatred because they hate Fortnite for watever reason. I was dancing until I saw a garage sale with a spooky old man running it. (CLICHE AF BRUH) I looked through the bins and saw a game named: "PATRIXX IS REAL AND GARFIELD IS HOT". I asked the spoopy man how much was it and then he threw many Poptarts at my face so that meant I could take it without paying like stealing or some shet like dat. I took the gamey home or something and then I threw the disc at my game system. (ITZ ANONYMOUS) The game system then exploded into a million pieces and I got knocked out by it. I then woke up 69 minutes later in a white room with the same game system with the same game in it. I was weirded out by this (OF COURSE YOU ARE) and then I started playing the game because why the heck not? The title screen had SPANGEBAWB, BOLDEE, ARLENN, and many other characters in it and had two options. "Play" and "Why the heck does this even exist?" I hit "Why the heck does this even exist?" and then a hyper realistic text came up saying "IDK M8". I was spooped out by dis and then I hit "Play". A cutscene played of Garfoogle and Timeplay wondering around the woody place and they looked scared for some strange reason. I was beginning to feel weird at that moment... Then, a dark figure appeared in front of them and it said: "THIS IS A CRAPPYPASTA LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" and then the darkness disappeared to reval Dolan Duck. Dolan den ate FieldGar and Playtime whole and then spit them out with realistic-hyper red stuff going EVERYWHERE.Then Nermie, (My FarGield oc) appeared and then did something I DONT wanna say with Dolan. White stuff was everywhere and then Odal then shot the two causing pink guts to splatter out of the TV screen. IT EVEN GOT ON ME. GROSS! Then, Nermal guy t-posed and then BobSponge appeared and did the orange justice dance from FORNIGHT. I couldn't take this anymore! I tried to press the power button but it said: "FECK U" and disappeared. I tried to unplug it but the plug was replaced with peanut butter M&Ms for some reason, so I had no choice but to watch this SPOOPY game. I got back up and I saw PATRIXX on the screen doing some ritital fingy with Garfoogle who is covered with hyper-realistic blood and stuff. Then, Dahgi appeared t-posing and then he destroyed the ritital satianic 678 was everywhere. I then got up and did the floss dance uncontrollable. Then, Arlenne came into the room and said: "YOURE MY ECSTASY" And then the entire Basics Baldi's cast appeared behind her and then they threw The Shadow Reader's icon at me and then they t-posed and flew through the ceiling and then You're Mine starting playing on the screen as ARLENN starting to do it to me. And then, once she was done with it, A SKELETON POPPED OUT AND KILLED ME AND HYPER REALSITIC BLOODY WENT EVERYWHERE AND I DED Teh end. Category:Wall of Text Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Vidya games Category:PATRIXXX Category:Random Capitalization Category:Im died